Alice in Wonderland Salah, TeikouLand
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang gadis Asia, berambut hitam, bermata coklat, tinggi sesuai rata – rata, berusia 17 tahun. Dan tentu saja bernama Alice. Lebih tepatnya Alice Alistair. Suatu hari dirimu yang cantik ini mengikuti seekor kelinci manis dan memasuki suatu daerah asing bernama TeikouLand. Lalu… [Warn : OC, Typo(s), Humor Gagal, OC X ?]
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland. Salah. TeikouLand

.

**Summary :** Bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang gadis Asia, berambut hitam, bermata coklat, tinggi sesuai rata – rata, berusia 17 tahun. Dan tentu saja bernama Alice. Lebih tepatnya Alice Alistair. Suatu hari dirimu yang cantik ini mengikuti seekor kelinci manis dan memasuki suatu daerah asing bernama TeikouLand. Lalu…

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, Fantasy.

**Disclaimer : **Intinya KnB bukan milik saya. Alice juga bukan milik saya. Jadi apa yang milik saya? Tolong tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

**Warning** **: **OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC, Humor gagal, DLL

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – Introducing

Permisi, karena ini chapter awal dan judulnya "Introducing" maka saya selaku author akan memperkenalkan para tokoh sekalian pada para reader sekalian. Gunanya pengenalan tokoh pada Ffn ini agar para pembaca yang budiman tidak bingung pada cerita yang saya sajikan pada kesempatan kali ini. Daripada saya banyak bacot, kita langsung to the point saja wahai pemirsa sekalian

Pengenalan Tokoh :

Alice Alistair sebagai Alice

Akashi Seijuurou sebagai Red King ( Raja Merah )

Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai White King ( Raja Putih )

Kise Ryouta sebagai Mad Hatter

Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai Teman Mad Hatter

Momoi Satsuki sebagai Rabbit ( Kelinci )

Midorima Shintarou sebagai Ulat Peramal

Aomine Daiki sebagai Kaki Tangan Red King

Kagami Taiga sebagai Kaki Tangan White King

Ah~ Sepertinya hanya segini tokoh – tokoh yang bisa saya sajikan dalam chapter 1, untuk tokoh yang lain akan langsung dijelaskan dalam ceritanya.

.

.

Jadi, ini keputusan para reader untuk TBC or Delete?

Read and Review, please?

Salam manis,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pink Rabbit

Chapter 2 – The Pink Rabbit

**OC POV**

NGGUUNNGGG…

Suara kereta yang kutunggu – tunggu akhirnya memasuki stasiun tempatku berada, segera saja aku menaikinya, menuju tempat yang kutuju, New York City. Ketika aku memasuki kereta tersebut aku cukup terkejut, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku menghela nafas, terpaksa aku harus berdiri.

GYUUTT….

Merasakan gelagat yang tidak enak, aku menoleh ke sumber firasat tidak enakku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pria di sebelahku melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan makin lama makin bergerak ke atas. Baiklah, aku tahu aku ini cantik dan manis, bahkan di puja – puja seluruh kaum adam di sekolahku, tapi aku tidak sudi dipegang – pegang pria tua _hentai_ macam orang ini. Ketika tangan pria itu mulai menggapai bagian yang tidak seharusnya, sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan tangan yang satunya menepis tangan pria tua itu, dan segera menarikku keluar dari kereta api itu.

.

.

Bunyi kereta api yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar semakin menjauh dari pendengaranku. Pria di depanku, memiliki surai merah, matanya juga merah, dia tinggi sekali, dan yang paling menarik, alisnya yang bercabang. Itu aneh. Cukup unik tentunya.

"Jadi…" dia mulai membuka percakapan,

"Thank You, for your help" aku hanya bisa berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu diperlakukan seperti itu? How stupid! Seharusnya kau screaming, meminta help, kau tahu? Apa kau memang ingin diperlakukan seperti itu? Dasar murahan." Eh? Salahkah aku berterima kasih? Dia malah marah.

"Ahh… Ettooo… Sorry…"

"Oh, kau memang cantik, kau manis, dan err… imut" dia berhenti sebentar, pipiku tiba – tiba memanas, apa – apaan ini? Aku sudah biasa dipuji, harusnya ini biasa saja buatku. "Tapi bukan berarti kau mau saja dengan mudah diperlakukan seperti itu, hidupmu masih panjang, kau masih muda, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Okey… Okey… STOP THAT! What are you talking about? I really don't want that guy touch me like that. Itu penghinaan." Cukup, aku muak dengan pria ini.

Aku beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, dengan perasaan kesal aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun ini, menghindari cowok kurang ajar itu.

"Oy! Wait!" apa? Dia mengejarku? Apa aku sebegitu menariknya hingga dia jatuh cinta padaku? Aku memutuskan menoleh padanya. Kau tahu kan? Aku menghargai siapapun yang menyukaiku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Namamu? Kau mau kemana?" nafasnya pendek – pendek, dia terlihat kelelahan, tapi hanya sebentar saja dia kembali seperti semula.

"Namaku?" aku balik bertanya, dia mengangguk, "Alice. Alice Alistair. Aku akan ke bandara" jawabku.

"Bandara? Untuk apa? Mengantar saudaramu?" apa dia linglung?

"Tentu saja aku akan ke luar negeri, BAKKA!" aku semakin kesal dengan pria satu ini. "Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang? Apa kau akan ke Jepang? Sama denganku dong?" dia bertanya, banyak lagi! Apa – apaan sih cowok ini, dia ngefans apa? Tapi tunggu. Apa dia juga mau ke Jepang?

"Hemm… Kau juga ke Jepang?" rambut hitamku tertiup angin.

"Mau nebeng aku? Aku bawa sepeda, kebetulan tujuan kita sama"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, aku ikut orang yang akhirnya ku ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia memiliki sepeda yang entah bagaimana sudah terparkir dengan indahnya di parkiran stasiun kereta. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di bandara. Barang bawaan? Jangan khawatirkan aku. Orang tuaku sudah lebih dulu ke Jepang, aku diberi waktu 1 minggu untuk berpisah dengan teman – temanku, dan jadilah aku hanya memliki 1 koper untuk dibawa. Dan untuk Kagami? Entahlah, tanyakan pada Kagami yang bergoyang.

Sebenarnya Kagami belum akan berangkat hari ini. Dia baru akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi. Jadi dia berbohong padaku dia akan ke bandara hari ini. Sejujurnya dia akan mengunjungi temannya. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai mau mengantarkanku ke bandara. Ah, iya, dia kan jatuh hati pada pesona cantikku ini.

Setelah membeli tiket, aku segera menuju pesawat jurusan Tokyo, Jepang. Kebetulan aku pindah rumah di Tokyo dan orang tuaku sudah mendaftarkanku ke SMA ternama di Tokyo. So, aku tidak perlu naik kereta untuk ke rumah baruku. Aku agak trauma dengan kejadian di kereta pagi ini. Setelah mendapatkan tempak duduk yang nyaman, aku melihat Kagami melambaikan tangan padaku, dan pesawatkupun berangkat.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sampai di bandara, hari sudah malam, dan bersalju, untungnya aku bawa baju hangat untuk jaga - jaga dan sialnya orangtuaku tidak bisa menjemput karena mobil tidak bisa melewati saljunya, agak terlalu tinggi memang, apa saljunya sudah turun sejak tadi? Terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki. Merepotkan. Melelahkan. Aku mengantuk, tau.

SREEKK…

Aku berjalan menyusuri tiap jalan setapak, harusnya Mom tau aku tidak tahu jalanan kota Tokyo, jika aku tersesat bagaimana? Apa Mom tidak khawatir? Susah tau kalau Mom mau buat anak yang secantik dan seperfeksionis diriku ini. Ah, sudahlah lupakan, aku mulai berpikir hal – hal yang tidak seharusnya.

SREKK… SREEKKK…

"Aku terlambat! Aku harus cepat! Atau Tuan Aka dan Shiro akan marah." Eh? Suara siapa itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mendapati sesosok gadis kelinci berambut merah muda, ahh~ kawaii! Dia lucu sekali. Hohohoo, tapi tenang saja, gadis itu hanya menang ukuran ehemdadaehem saja, aku jauh lebih manis dan cantik daripada dirinya.

Dan anehnya, gadis itu berjalan dengan 2 kakinya dan kedua tangannya, sama seperti kelinci sungguhan. Tunggu? Apa dia sedang Cosplay? Crossdesser? Tau ah. Tapi, makin anehnya lagi, rasa – rasanya aku seperti ditarik olehnya, aku terus saja berjalan mengikutinya, rasanya tujuanku jadi berubah, dari pulang ke rumah menjadi mengetahui kemana gadis kelinci ini pergi. Anehnya, aku seperti tidak ada hasrat sedikitpun membalikkan badan menjauhi kelinci merah muda ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Eh? Terowongan apa ini? Ketika aku masih sibuk memandangi terowongan yang ada di depanku. Gadis kelinci tadi sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Sepertinya ia masuk ke dalam terowongan itu. Apakah aku harus masuk juga? Okelah, mengapa tidak? Aku akan membogkar jati diri si Merah muda itu!

.

.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan entah kenapa, bagaimanapun aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar tetap saja buntu, padahal aku yakin sekali tadi aku hanya berjalan lurus, tidak serong kanan maupun kiri. Tiba – tiba keadaan di dalam gua yang semual gelap dan sempit, sedikit demi sedikit mulai bercahaya dan melebar. Memperlihatkan banyak sekali pintu.

Tunggu Dulu! Tempat macam apa ini? Keanehan apa lagi ini? Dan… OHH! Itu diaa! Kelinci merah muda, dia bejalan ke arah pintu yang paling kecil. Tunggu, KECIL! Bahkan tanganku belum tentu cukup masuk ke pintu itu. Bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?

.

.

.

Yosshhaaa~

Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 2, Hehee :D Apakah terlalu pendek? Oh, iya, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya? Apakah ada masukan dari reader sekalian?

Read and Review, please?

TBC or Detele?


	3. Chapter 3 - Magicland

Chapter 3 – Magic Land

**OC POV**

Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan pintu ini. Apa aku menyerah saja? Tapi kalaupun menyerah, bagaimana caraku keluar dari labirin ini? Terlalu penuh dengan pintu dan tidak ada satupun pintu yang bisa dibuka.

Aku melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah set meja makan, kuputuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja, memutuskan untuk pasrah, mungkin saja ibuku akan sadar jika aku hilang dan mencoba mencariku, meski peluangnya menemukanku kecil, aku hanya perlu berdo'a. Lama kelamaan aku semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Yang jelas ketika aku terbangun sudah tersedia sebotol cairan dan sepotong kue serta sebuah kotak kecil disebelahnya yang dengan anggunnya berada di hadapanku. Sungguh kue itu terlihat lezat, namun entah kenapa aku tidak selera memakannya, mungkin karena semua hal yang terjadi ini, selera makanku hilang. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna bening di depanku.

Ketika kubuka botol tersebut, bau cairan tersebut seperti bau salah satu merek Teh favoritku, M*rai Oc*a. Jadi kuputuskan cairan itu tidak berbahaya. Dan benar sekali! Ketika kuminum rasanya sama persis seperti merek teh favoritku. Awalnya aku merasakan yang biasa orang sebut sebagai 'kangen rumah'. Karena rasa Teh ini yang mengingatkanku akan teh yang biasa kuminum di rumah. Namun, lama – kelamaan aku merasakan perutku mual dan aku mulai pusing. Itu terus terjadi selama bermenit – menit yang disertai dengan tambah parah setiap menitnya.

Karena keadaanku yang tiba – tiba kurang fit ini, kakiku mulai gemetaran dan akhirnya kedua kakiku menyerah untuk terus mempertahankan berat tubuhku dan aku ambruk ke tanah secara hebat. Masih pusing dan mual. Semakin parah dan semakin parah, sampai akhirnya setelah sekitar 20 menit, rasa mual dan pusing itu menghilang. Tapi aku tetap merasa kurang fit. Sampai akhirnya hal yang diluar nalar manusia terjadi. Aku merasa tubuhku mulai menyusut menjadi lebih kecil dan ukuran bajuku tidak pas alias terlalu besar. Yang kutahu sekarang adalah, saat ini tubuhku menyusut menjadi setinggi pintu kecil yang si Gadis Kelinci itu masuki. Mungkin ini jalan keluar dari mimpiku yang paling aneh seumur hiduku ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini, jika aku menyusut dan pakaianku menjadi jauh lebih besar, itu artinya… Cukup. Aku harus mencari pakaian yang baru. Jadi aku mencoba memanjat ke atas meja untuk memeriksa kotak yang tadi belum sempat kubuka. Mungkin saja di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan. Dan…

VOILAA! Aku menemukan sebuah dress, yang err… terlalu feminim? Okelah, tak apa. Itu hanya akan menambah kecantikanku. Jadi, aku memakai memakai dress warna biru beserta pita rambutnya yang seukuran dengan baju Barbie di rumahku. Jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya, aku pasti bawa jaga – jaga baju barbieku yang paling bagus dan trendy.

Selanjutnya, aku menemukan sebuah kunci yang cukup kecil dan sebuah tas tangan mungil yang lucu, aku memutuskan mengambil kunci tersebut, dan membawa tas yang ada. Untuk jaga – jaga jika aku kelaparan, aku mengambil banyak bagian cake dengan tangan kecilku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sejujurnya aku ingin membawa minumannya juga, namun aku takut jika nanti malah berakibat buruk padaku, belum lagi tidak ada wadah yang bisa dipakai membawanya.

Oke. Sekarang mari kita coba membuka pintu kecil ini. Dengan sedikit gemetar, sedikit lho ya! Aku memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, ragu – ragu akan memutarnya. Aku takut dengan apa yang akan kutemui dibalik pintu misterius ini.

Tralalalalala~

Indah. Tempat ini indah sekali. Bunga – bunga bermekaran, kupu – kupu terbang bebas, burung – burung bernyanyi dengan riang. Sungguh menenangkan hati.

"_Ima kanjiteru utsukushii monotachi ga_

_Sekai wo irodoru yo_

_Sagasou bokura no shinjitsu"_

"Nee… Kau! Suaramu cukup bagus. Yang mulia pasti senang mendengarnya." Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, di depanku kini berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit hitam, berambut biru, dan kelihatan beringas.

"Ehmm… Tentu saja, aku ini adalah idola sekolah, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku ini tidak memiliki kekurangan," jawabku, angkuh.

"Hee? Kau baru saja memperlihatkan kelemahanmu, Ojou – chan" BLUSHH… Apa ini? Kenapa wajahku memanas? Padahal sudah banyak orang memanggilku seperti itu. Mungkin karena senyum nakalnya. Iya, kan?

"Huh! Kau pikir aku akan termakan omonganmu? Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan! Dan aku tahu itu!" aku pergi berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak sopan meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang bicara padamu." Cih. Aku berbalik badan, menghadap laki – laki itu tetap dengan wajah cuek, "Gadis pintar. Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" jawabku ketus.

"Cih, padahal sebenarnya kau manis dan pintar, sayangnya ketus, belum lagi kurang ajar," pemuda itu malah mendecih kesal.

"Ini tindakan pertahanan diri. Bagi seorang gadis, apalagi yang manis dan popular sepertiku, sudah sewajarnya untuk mampu mempertahankan diri sendiri. Terutama pada laki – laki berwajah menyebalkan sepertimu," sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin dia enyah secepatnya dari hadapanku. Wajah laki – laki di depanku makin mengerut, kurasa dia sebal, membuatnya makin jelek saja. Hahaha.

"Kau membuatku naik darah, Nona. Sungguh aku ingin menghukummu saat ini juga, tapi Yang Mulia menyuruhku kembali sekarang. Jadi aku harus pergi dulu," jawabnya.

"Huh. Siapa peduli. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Dan aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu lagi." Aku langsung melangkah pergi dari laki – laki hitam berbaju kesatria itu. Masih dengan langkah arogan aku menyusuri kebun penuh keindahan ini.

.

.

.

**KRIK… KRIK…**

Entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali. Sekarang aku sedikit ketakutan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk semakin dalam ke dalam kebun ini, yang lambat laun makin rapat dan gelap, serta pepohonannya yang makin meninggi. Kurasa malam juga telah datang merayap menutupi cahaya matahari. Saat ini aku mulai ketakutan. Aku mulai merinding dan kakiku semakin lama semakin merapat. Udara yang dingin dan suasana yang sepi di sekitarku membuat keadaan saat ini semakin mencekam. Sepemberaninya diriku ketika masuk ke rumah hantu, tempat ini terlalu mistis, dan aku sendirian saat ini.

Saat itulah aku mendengar bisikan – bisikan tanpa wujud bersamaan dengan datangnya asap berbau wangi. Dupa? Siapa yang menggunakan benda semacam itu di tempat ini? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sampai aku menemukan sesosok manusia bercosplay sebagai… ulat? Hah? Apa lagi ini? Semakin lama mimpi ini semakin khayal saja. Manusia ulat itu memakai kacamata sambil membaca sebuah gulungan kertas, disampingnya benda yang menyebabkan asap wangi ini duduk dengan tenangnya.

Karena penasaran aku menghampiri pemuda ulat ini, kurasa dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku terbatuk – batuk kecil menyadari asap wangi itu semakin tebal disini.

"Alice? Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama," ujar pemuda ulat itu seraya berbalik dan menatap mataku. Oh, bukaan, ia menatap pita rambut berwarna biru yang menghiasi surai gelapku.

"Apa yang kau kenakan? Lucky item-mu bukanlah warna biru! Kau harus memakai pita berwarna merah muda!" lalu si pemuda ulat ini berbalik dan membuka petinya, lalu mengaduk – aduk isinya, entah apa yang ia cari. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya datar, bingung harus melakukan apa. Lagipula, apa urusannya aku menggunakan pita warna apa. Warna apapun akan cocok jika aku yang menggunakannya, semua warna takhluk dihadapanku. Haha!

"Wow wow wow… _Hold on_! Tiba – tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis yang baru saja kau temui itu sangat tidak sopan." Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menyadari telah menemui hal yang terbilang aneh, lagi. Yah, setelah kelinci sekarang ulat, setelah ini apa lagi? Tupai? Riddiculous.

"Kau harus kenakan ini, nanodayo. Lagipula apa yang kau katakan baru pertama kali bertemu, kurasa ini sudah pertemuan kita yang ke sekian kalinya." Hah? Mimpi saja kau, ulat. Mana sudi aku menemui pemuda _freak_ semacam dirimu jika aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu.

Lelaki itu membawa sebuah pita berwarna merah muda, yang kini tengah ia usahakan agar beralih ke tanganku. Yah, memang lucu, aku menyukainya. Tapi hellaw, ya kali masak dress yang kupakai berwarna baby blue dengan sedikit garis garis berwarna putih dan ia menyuruhku menggunakan pita merah muda? No way! Gak banget lah.

"Tidak mau!"

**KRIKK… KRIKK…**

"Kenapa? Kau harus menggunakannya nanodayo! Ini agar kau bisa melawan Red King!" Apa lagi ini? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti melawan atau apalah itu, aku ingin kembali ke duniaku.

"Hah? Lupakan saja, aku pergi dari sini, _freak boy_!" dan aku dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi dengan tidak sopan dari hadapan pemuda yang belum kuketahui namanya itu. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan bocah macam dia. Nope!

Aku hampir saja beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, jika saja bocah dengan rambut hijau ini tidak memegangi pergelangan tanganku, dengan cukup erat.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak ketus.

"Setidaknya bawalah perkamen ini, akan membantumu, melihat masa depan." Dan dengan itu pemuda berkostum ulat itu menghilang dibalik asap – asap dupa yang sedari tadi memasuki indra penciumanku. Aku mengambil perkamen yang ia maksud dan langsung berhambur pergi dari tempat ini.

Setelah kurasa aku sudah cukup lama berjalan, aku merasakan tumitku terasa panas dan nafasku terengah – engah. Aku kelelahan. Tidak adakah air di sekitar sini? Harusnya tadi aku membawa minuman yang ada di ruangan aneh itu. Haah. Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah sekarang. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu batu sambil beristirahat sejenak. Namun, lama – kelamaan, kedua kelopak mataku terasa berat dan tanpa kusadari aku telah terlelap dan memasuki dunia mimpi.

**TAP…**

** TAP… TAP…**

"Eeh? Kenapa Alice – chan tertidur disini?"

.

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfiction aneh sayaa. Review and Fave, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleeping Beauty

_Chapter 4  
_**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Ummm…" Aku mengedipkan mataku dan hanya bisa terdiam mengetahui fakta bahwa aku terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan warna – warni dengan hiasan cantik disana – sini. Aku memposisikan diriku duduk dan menatap sekeliling. Tempat ini hanya seperti gudang dengan tumpukan benda – benda aneh dengan warna yang sangat tidak biasa. Aku merasa salah tempat di sini. Tempat apa lagi ini?

Irisku kembali memindai sekeliling dan merasa cukup girang tatkala menemukan segelas cairan berwarna ungu dan beberapa potong _cookies _berbentuk hati. Tanpa menunggu apapun, aku segera berlari menuju benda yang menarik perhatianku dan bersyukur karena makanan itu normal, tidak melakukan hal aneh dengan tubuhku. Setelah selesai memakan potongan _cookies _terakhir, aku melenggang ke arah sofa beludru berwarna merah menyala di tengah ruangan, dan duduk dengan tenang disana.

Kupindai iris coklatku mengelilingi ruangan asing ini. Dan setelah kupikir – pikir ada lebih dari 10 jam dinding dengan bentuk aneh setengah menyeramkan di tempat ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya bulu kudukku berdiri dan udara di sekitar sini semakin berat. Kuperhatikan satu persatu jam dinding di ruangan ini, yang entah bagaimana semua jarumnya mengarah ke angka yang berbeda. Mengerikan.

_**KRIETT…**_

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik sofa yang baru saja kududuki. Antisipasi bila sosok yang membuatku berada di ruangan ini adalah orang jahat dan tidak seharusnya kutemui.

"Dimana gadis itu?" suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu boots terdengar semakin mendekat, aku hanya mampu meringkuk dan berdoa semoga siapapun itu segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Perasaanku tidak enak, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Alice – chan? Aku tahu kau ada disini, keluarlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Tidak. Jangan. Kau tidak boleh keluar Alice Alistair. Jangan termakan rayuan semacam itu. Kau itu mutlak dan tidak ada yang boleh menyuruhmu apalagi membuatmu ketakutan. Hadapi saja? Hell no! Kau cari mati?

Aku masih bersembunyi dibalik sofa ketika lelaki itu keluar, dan aku baru berdiri ketika kurasa aku sudah tidak mendengar derap kaki aneh milik siapapun yang tadi masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku kembali memindai keadaan sekitar, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah jam kantung diletakkan di atas meja, sebuah amplop, dan sebatang bunga mawar merah yang masih berduri.

Jenius kah orang ini? Meletakkan mawar berduri disini? Apa maunya? Aku tidak terima dengan perlakuan semacam ini. Apa – apaan ini? Aku mengambil jam kantung tersebut dan menaruhnya di salah satu kantung rokku, mungkin saja benda ini akan berguna suatu saat nanti. Tapi mawar dan amplop? Apa maksudnya?

Belum selesai aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri, aku kembali mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kini lebih mirip dengan sebuah bantingan. Membuatku tidak sempat bersembunyi.

"Ara, Alice – chan! Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Sudah kuduga, jika aku berpura – pura keluar dari ruangan, Alice – chan pasti tidak akan bersembunyi lagi." Lelaki itu menggunakan sebuah kostum kucing lengkap dengan telinga dan ekornya. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan tempat ini.

Kelinci, Ulat, dan Kucing… Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu, Alice – chan. Kau tidak melupakanku kan?"

"Maaf saja, tapi kurasa aku bahkan tidak sudi mengenalmu. Huh." Aku berjalan mundur, selangkah demi selangkah, aku mungkin terlihat kesal sekarang namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya aku ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan jika ia tiba – tiba diculik dan disekap di ruangan aneh seperti ini? Dan sang pelaku penculikan adalah seekor kucing? Kau pasti ketakutan 'kan jika hal itu terjadi padamu?

"Itu jahat, Alice – chan. Kau menyakiti hatiku yang lembut ini. Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu ya. Namaku Chesire Cat, tapi beberapa orang lebih akrab memanggilku Takao, Kazunari Takao. Yoroshiku, Alice – chan! Dan Alice – chan tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Yah walaupun setidaknya aku mengingatmu tidak sejahat saat ini, kau tahu."

Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa minat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia dan segala sifat sok akrabnya itu membuatku muak. Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Aku tidak perlu basa – basi. Sekarang cepat keluarkan aku dari sini! Lagipula apa maksudmu menyekapmu di tempat seperti ini?"

"Eeh? Tapi aku hanya menolongmu yang sedang pingsan di hutan. Aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu, Alice – chan. Percayalah padaku! Bahkan aku mempersilahkan Alice – chan tidur di kamar tamu terbaik di rumahku." Ruangan ini, kamar tamu terbaik? Sungguh ada yang salah dengan otak manusia kucicng Takao ini.

"Hee? Benarkah? Kalau begitu kembalikan aku ke dunia asliku."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Alice – chan. Tuan merah akan marah kepadaku, dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kepalaku dipenggal." Dia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini dan memperhatikan jam yang ada satu persatu.

"Tapi… aku bisa membawamu ke orang yang mungkin bisa membantumu, atau… tidak?"

.

.

.

_**SREEKK… SREEKK…**_

Aku mendengar suara seretan kakiku sendiri, aku merasa lelah, sudah berapa lama kami berjalan? Dan tetap saja ketika aku bertanya pada Takao apakah kami sudah sampai ia selalu mengatakan sebentar lagi, atau tunggu saja. Demo… aku lelaaaaah!

"Hoy, neko! Berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan, kau tidak akan membiarkan gadis semanis diriku memiliki kaki yang lecet kan?"

"Alice – chan… Jika kau begitu kelelahan, aku tidak akan menolak jika kau memintaku menggendongmu." Sahut Takao dengan senyum ceria.

"_Like hell I will do that!_" aku berteriak dengan aksen Amerikaku yang kental sembari menjitak kepalanya dan poni belah tengah menjijikkan miliknya. Sungguh kenapa aku terikat dengan makhluk – makhluk aneh disini? Apa – apaan tempat ini?

Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku sebagai seorang Alice Alistair, aku merasakan apa yang namanya '_kangen rumah_'. Aah… Aku merindukan mamaku, dan adik laki – laki cerewetku yang begitu manis.

Ah, sudahlah apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Kembali ke kenyataan, Alice!

"Alice – chan? Alicee – chaaan!" aku mengerjap terkejut, Takao yang sudah beberapa langkah di depanku berlari kembali dan menyadarkanku dari alam lamunan. Aku hanya menatapnya, masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Alice – chan? Kita sudah sampai!" jeritan ceria keluar dari bibir cerewet sang manusia kucing.

"Hah? Sampai kemana?" aku hanya mengedipkan mataku dengan tatapan tanda tanya, sungguh aku lupa kemana tujuan kami tadi.

"Aaah… Alice – chan bagaimana sih? Kita pergi ke _Tea Par–_

"Ah! Ada Takachin dan Alichin…" suara bernada malas terdengar dari balik tubuhku, otomatis aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berbadan besar dengan surai ungu yang kini tengah menggenggam sebatang coklat.

"E-ekkh! S-s-si-siapa?" aku memekik dengan nada suara yang tidak pernah kukeluarkan sebelumnya. Siapa lagi ini?

"Alichin… Ini aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku sang _March Hare_. Apakah kau tidak ingat?" pemuda bersurai ungu itu kini matanya berkaca – kaca. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Pemuda ini, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah orang pertama di dunia aneh ini yang cukup kusukai. Tidak seperti beberapa orang sebelumnya.

"Aah… Gomene, Murasakibara Atsushi – kun. Aku benar – benar tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa, Alichin. Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, yoroshiku ne, Alichin." Murasakibara memegang tanganku, sepertinya mengajak bersalaman. Dan aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Alice Alistair. Salam kenal, Murasakibara – kun!" Murasakibara memberiku sebatang coklat dan kembali duduk di meja _tea party_-nya. Di sudut pojok meja, seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam-merah dan topi tinggi berwarna merah duduk dengan elegan. Surai pirangnya tertutupi topi yang ia pakai, namun masih dapat terlihat warnanya. Ia menyesap zat cair dari dalam cangkir di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan netranya padaku.

"Waa! Alicecchi! Alicecchi dataang! Sudah lama sekali ya Alicecchi! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat – sehat saja? Kemana kau selama ini?" Siapa lagi ini? Dan kenapa ia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan sebanyak itu? Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab yang mana. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Kau siapa?" dan entah bagaimana, hanya kalimat singkat itu yang bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Aku melihat pemuda bertopi itu terdiam, _speechless _mungkin. Apa aku terlalu menawan sampai pemuda sebegitunya memandangku?

"Kise-chin, dia tidak mengingatku juga…" Murasakibara menyadarkan lamunan si topi itu yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Kise.

"Eh? Souka… Jaa! Namaku Mad Hatter, Alicecchi, tapi kurasa kau lebih baik memanggilku Kise Ryouta!" Dia melambaikan tangan girang padaku. Aku masih agak bingung dengan panggilan anehnya padaku. Alicecchi? Apa – apaan itu? Seperti anak kecil saja.

Tapi, tunggu, Kise Ryouta? Kise… Kise yang itu? Yang sering muncul di majalah bulanan ketika aku belum pindah ke Amerika, benar 'kan? Kise yang itu 'kan? Tidak heran ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kise Ryouta di mimpiku?

"Alice Alistair. Yoroshiku." Tanpa disuruh aku duduk di salah satu kursi di meja _tea party _aneh di hadapanku. Terlalu banyak sajian makanan manis disini, oh, kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat lagi. Terlalu banyak coklat, cookies, bahkan pudding. Kapan mereka akan mempersilahkanku untuk makan? Ciptaan tuhan begitu indah, sungguh semuanya terlihat lezat.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat semua yang ada di hadapnku saat ini. Aah… Aku jadi rindu dengan Macaron yang biasa kumakan saat di Amerika.

"Alicecchi? Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Aaah… Akhirnya! Inilah yang kutunggu – tunggu. Aku mengambil satu per satu sajian manis yang disajikan di atas meja panjang ini, dan semuanya memiliki rasa yang enaknya di luar nalar. Apa – apaan dengan tempat ini? Rasa yang ditimbulkan tiap gigitan entah mengapa sama namun berbeda dengan rasa yang biasa kumakan di duniaku.

"Oishii…" gumaman kenikmatan pada akhirnya lolos dari bibirku. Semua yang ada di meja tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka orang – orang yang baik.

_**DRAP…**_

_** DRAP… DRAPP…**_

Mendadak terdengar suara tapak kuda dan derap kaki beberapa orang yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah koloni. Suasana di meja ini sudah menjadi agak suram. Aku jadi berpikir memangnya suara apa itu?

"Cih. Mereka sudah menyadarinya." Takao bergumam keras.

"Takaocchi, bawa Alicecchi ke Shiro – sama. Tidak akan kubiarkan Aka-Ousama menangkapnya. Murasakibaracchi kita akan mencoba mengulur waktu."

"Aah… Mendokusai." Tapi Murasakibara tetap berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan Takao menarikku pergi bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap sok pahlawan seperti itu? _How annoying_." Aku hanya mampu mendengus kesal, sedangkan Takao malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Kita semua bersikap seperti ini karena Alice – chan adalah Hime – sama kami yang berharga. Kita tidak akan mau memberikan Alice – chan pada Raja merah."

Apa – apaan itu? Apa aura Ojou – sama milikku sebegitu besarnya sampai mereka melakukan hal semacam ini? Sudahlah, toh bukan urusanku. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti alur ceritanya sampai akhir, dan menyelesaikan mimpi aneh ini, lalu segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Mad Hatter dan… March Hare, ya 'kan?" Kise masih duduk dengan tenang seraya menyesap _Darjeeling tea _menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku kemeja _fancy_-nya, memegang entah apapun yang ada di dalam sakunya. Murasakibara acuh tak acuh memakan semua manisan yang ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki dengan pakaian ksatria itu sudah bisa ditebak siapa, dan apa keinginannya kemari. Tentu saja menjemput Alice, pemilik sihir hati.

"Masih melakukan kebiasaan konyol kalian. Apa gunanya duduk menyesap teh disini? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kalian ikut mengabdi di istana, kalian bisa menyesap teh bersama Raja kita, Aka-Ousama."

"Aah… Aku tidak tertarik pergi ke istana, iya 'kan Kise-chin?" Murasakibara menguap lebar, mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, walaupun sejujurnya ia gugup.

"Tea party kami adalah yang terbaik, karena disajikan oleh para peri _pixie _dan menggunakan bahan – bahan kualitas terbaik, dari dunia atas. Yang tentunya bahkan seorang Raja pun tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Yang mulia akan sangat tersanjung mendengar perkataanmu, kurasa ia bahkan akan memenggal kepalamu, Mad Hatter." Sang ksatria yang memiliki kulit agak kecoklatan, nyaris kehitaman mengambil sebilah pedang dari balik jubah ksatrianya. Saat ini, Murasakibara yang berada paling dekat dengan sang ksatria, Aomine Daiki, dan para prajurit kartu-nya yang berwarna merah hanya bisa menahan keringat dingin.

"Tangkap mereka! Bawa ke istana, dan pastikan mereka dieksekusi tepat dihadapan Yang Mulia!" Seringai kemenangan muncul di bibir Aomine, tangan kanan Raja Merah.

SKAK MAT bagi Kise Ryouta "_Mad Hatter_" dan Murasakibara Atsushi "_March Hare_".

.

.

.

**Alice's POV**

"Matte! Takao, Matte! Kubilang tunggu!" nafasku memburu dan paru – paru ku berasa akan meledak. Aku memegangi lututku kelelahan, sedangkan Takao akhirnya menyadari aku yang mulai kelelahan dan ia berlari kembali ke arahku.

"Ada apa Alice – chan? Kita harus segera mencapai istana sebelum para prajurit menangkapmu?"

"HAH? Sudahlah, hentikan omong kosong ini. Apa – apaan sih dengan dunia ini? Bawa aku kembali ke dunia asliku!" Takao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Menandakan ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanku.

"Eh? Dunia asli?"

"Tempat dimana aku seharusnya tinggal. Saat ini aku hanya bermimpi 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Alice – chan? Teikou Land bukanlah dunia mimpi. Tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah dunia atas, maka hanya Raja merah yang bisa membawamu kembali ke dunia atas."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke Raja Merah!" Aku berjalan mendekati Takao yang berdiri dengan wajah gugup.

"_As your wish my lady._ Namaku Aomine Daiki, tangan kanan Raja Merah. Akan membawamu langsung kepada Yang Mulia." Aomine tiba – tiba muncul dari balik semak tinggi di belakangku. Dia… orang aneh yang kutemui pertama kali ketika aku kemari bukan? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

_'Sial. Mereka menemukan Alice – chan.'_

.

.

.

Yeyy! Chapter 4 finished!

Huray huray!

Huft… Sebenarnya membuat ffn ini cukup melelahkan, karena entah mengapa Aya sudah kehilangan minat sama ffn ini. Jadi Aya hanya melanjutkan ketika tiba – tiba ada ide yang terbesit di otak liar Aya.

Jadi, Aya benar – benar meminta maaf jika update-nya terlalu lama. Maafkan kemalasan Aya. Apalagi Aya setelah ini akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Doakan Aya yaa!

Terima kasih banyak karena telah setia membaca ffn ini.

Akhir kata, Aya tetap meminta review dan fave bagi yang mengikhlaskan.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
